


Not a Bad Place for A Bath

by callmearenegade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Little Flirty, F/M, Tumblr: imagineharrypotter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: Cedric and Girl just want some alone time..(no smut because it just won't write)





	

“Seriously, Ced? “ She sighed as she walked through the old door, waiting for it to close behind her. “ Got to bring that thing with you, everywhere?” She pointed to the shining golden egg sitting on the old tile floor.  
The brown haired boy peered up from the old faucets he was adjusting and smiled at her as the water flowed from them. The lowered circle of floor filled with water, lightly steaming up the mirrors around the old prefects bathroom on the fourth floor.

“ It wouldn’t be a bad place for a bath.” Cedric had whispered to her earlier in the day.  
**

Potions was always a drag. Snape had a voice similar to a metronome and could put even the most riled up troll to sleep. The two would much rather make small talk over their potions than listen to Snape complain at whoever had subconsciously messed up their.. Eh.. uh.. She wasn’t actually sure what potion they were working at. Cedric helped her in potions, she helped him in astrology, it had always been their deal. It gave her a good excuse to subconsciously rub against him as she passed him whatever ingredients he needed to help fix her monumental fuck up of a potion.  
Cedric had been noticing the way she had been looking at him, recently. Summer was long behind them. The carefree atmosphere and freedom away from prying eyes had long since turned into memory. Both of them were physical beings, touch more of a necessity than a simple desire. The long hold of hands, the brushing of shoulders, the sittings with thighs touching, it was all necessary to their sanity. It was how she spoke. Words were a rarity from her mouth. Many complained that she was pretentious, felt she was too good to speak to others. Cedric understood her, from the moment they had meet. He had long since gained her trust and voice and through it her heart. Evermore, he could read her like a book.

He noticed her stares. There was a fire in her eyes that could burn hotter than the fire that dragon had shot at him. It burned through his clothes with the slightest glance of her gaze. He could see the subtle smirk of her lips that sent sparks down his spine. He could remember that same smirk above him in his bed at his house. It kept him awake at night. It invaded his dreams like the most persistent nightmare. It wore away at him more than the stress of impending OWLS and the tournament combined. He couldn’t get over the memories of her lips on his skin, her muffled voice in his ear, the sting of her nails down his back. The sensations, his body craved more, begged him in his dreams, tormented him. Awake, he was constantly around her, and it made his brain fuzzy and body ache. He couldn’t get away from her, his need.  
Every time they had tried to hide away, find a place to run off to, it always seemed to be a failure. One would think, with Hogwarts being so big, they could find a place to be alone. If wherever they had stumbled into wasn’t occupied by others, it soon became a center hub for attention. Do you know how many students need to study in the charms classroom four hours after all the classes had ended? Apparently, a lot.  
She was grumbling about something, Cedric knew, sitting upon the table next to his cauldron. He hadn’t focused on what she was grumbling about, but he knew she was. Her long legs dangled over the edge and, as much as he tried not to, Cedric’s grey eyes kept sweeping over the long tan expanse of skin. From the edge of her folded down black socks to the freckle high on her thigh his eyes swept every time he looked at her. He was a good student, and a focused man, but Cedric could only do so much with her perfume invading his nose and her long, soft legs so close to him.

Cedric couldn’t handle it. Couldn’t focus on the potion in front of him that he had made thousands of times with her right there. He whipped the sweat from his brow and upper lip and stepped away from his cauldron. She looked at him as he shifted closer to her. He noticed the way her bottom lip unconsciously found its way between her teeth as she looked at him with questioning eyes, but it did little to help his state.

“ You know,” he leaned toward her, breath tickling her neck and the shell of her ear “ That old prefect bathroom on the fourth floor?” He moved closer “ I heard it’s not a bad place for a bath.” His eyes closed and his lips ghosted against her neck for a half a second before he pulled away.

She quirked a brow at him. She subtly placed one of her hands on the grey of his jumper, just above the start of his pants. She could feel the metal of his belt against the mound of her hand. Cedric almost jumped away from her. She faked nonchalance better than him, that was for sure, as she held her potions book in her other hand.

“ From who?” She removed her hands and flipped the page of her old potions book. “ So desperate you had to talk to your boys about your little problem.” She teased with a smirk and a brush of her leg against his thigh. Cedric swallowed hard and shifted his position, trying to move away from her despite every receptor in his body protesting.

“ I didn’t bring up the subject,” He defended and he dropped another ingredient into the pot in the vain hope of saving it. The awful smelling smoke continued to froth out of the cauldron. “One of the boys happened to mention it.” He muttered.

“ So you’ve either been so uptight your friends thought you needed to get laid, or someone’s been very naughty when the lights go out.” She quipped as she stirred his potion for him and threw the right ingredient into it. Why wasn’t it that easy when she made her own potions!?

“ You look at me like you could jump me at any second, you’re wearing your skirt so short I’m waiting for McGonagall to send you back to your room, and you’re increasingly chatty,” he stated, fulll body turning to her as he cocked a hip. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“So, tonight?” She smiled. He swallowed. He smirked, went to open his mouth for a response.

“ Mister Diggory!” He was interrupted but the large, looming shadow of Snape standing beside him. “ If you are going to flirt with Miss Renegade,” He grumbled the name in a way she was sure would make Potter jealous “ Do it on your own time.” Before he turned away with a swish of his robes and a disgusted glare over his shoulder. “And start that potion over, it is making a terrible stench.”  
Her laugh didn’t help the blush that fanned over Cedric’s cheeks.

**  
She had chuckled. With every step she took toward the meeting place, she expected to be stopped by someone. There was always someone. She knew no one spent much time in the old bathroom, someone had died in there or something. It didn’t affect her. The house ghosts flew around all the time. Hogwarts had an odd way of making strange things normal.

Cedric with that golden egg from the first task, however, was never going to be normal.

“ Professor Moody suggested I carry it around. Maybe I’ll figure out the task.” He shouted over the running water, walking towards her.

“ You still haven’t figured it out!?” She groaned. “What about Harry? He helped with the first task, didn’t he? Maybe he knows.”

“No. He seems to be in more over his head than I expected.”

“ I walked up four flights of stairs to meet you here.” She sassed, walking closer to the tall boy. “And I didn’t do it to talk about Harry Potter.”

“ Is that so?” He whispered, body moving close to her, crowding into her, and bending down to bring his lips close to hers. “ Did you have some expectation coming up here?” he spoke, lips brushing the softness of hers.

“ Well,” She stretched up on the tips of her toes. Her hands ran up the chest of the tall boy and gripped the collar of his jumper. “ I did put on my black, lacy- But I may have been mistaken.” She pulled away from him and moved to the sinks and mirrors that lined the wall.

She sat upon the sink, short skirt folding to show the slightest hint of black lace along her hip. Cedric was stunned for the slightest of seconds, his eyes wide and mouth agape, before she shock his head with a smile. She was a tease, a flirt. Always had been and always would be. She communicated with her body normally, with him, and in these more intimate moments, she liked to tease, use her body and expertise in body language to her advantage. Cedric fell hook, line, and sinker for it. The boy gladly played along. He always did.

“ It would be a shame if all that water went to waste.” He played, moving across the floor to stand between the long expanse of her legs. Her hands went for the yellow tie loosely hanging around his neck. She pulled him closer with a sharp tug of the soft fabric. They were eye to eye, Cedric leaned over her as she stretched up with eyes aflame.

“ Mmh” She pulled the yellow fabric from his neck and placed it in the empty sink beside her. “ Perhaps.” she spoke with an uninterested tone, well faked, and looked at him with annoyed eyes.  
Cedric could see the hunger in her eyes and the setting of her jaw.

“ Warm, bubbly, water-” He spoke in her ear, voice gravelly and rough. “ Would be a shame,” He moved to her neck, placing a soft kiss there “ To waste it.” He brushed his lips against the long line of her neck as he spoke. Her weakness.

Her breath hitched and her hands jumped to his shoulders. She was wearing down, done with the game she had started.

“ I suppose.” she breathed before her lips attached to the boy. Cedric smiled into the kiss, groaned when her fingers gripped at the long strands of his hair.

One of his hands slid up the long expanse of her barely covered thigh. Fingertips slipped under the soft fabric of her skirt and skimmed over the smooth skin of her upper thigh.

“ Cedric,” She breathed, hands running down his neck to rest on his shoulders. Kisses swept along his jawline till her lips were against his ear. “ The water.” She pushed him away and hopped off the sink.  
Cedric rolled his eyes but smiled wide before turning to stop the rushing water. Turning around revealed a pile of crumpled clothes. Black socks haphazardly draped over the rim of the sink, black shoes kicked   
under the sink, and uniform wrapped up in an ever impossible ball on the old tile. It only held his glance for an instant, the tan legs beside the pile drew his eyes. Up past the thighs to the black lace covered hips. Past the soft stomach, up to the lace that matched the bottoms. Long arms reached behind and pulled the clasp. Cedric watched like a drooling dog, mouth open, eyes wide. She smiled at the boy before shimmying out of the garment and dropping it on the floor beside her. She sauntered toward the tub, letting the lace bottoms fall from her legs. She stopped in front of the tub.

“ You coming, pretty boy?” She shot over her shoulder at the stunned boy before stepping in the tub. Never had a boy scurried so fast in his life.


End file.
